The Chaser Challenge
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: "Now go do something in the castle. Read a book, kiss a girl, or God forbid, DO YOUR HOMEWORK! Just don't bother us!" I was really hoping that maybe she listen and go away. I paused, and didn't hear any yelling. Maybe- "WHAT THE HELL, WOOD?"
1. Gotta Be Tough

**A/N: So this is a companion piece to The Quidditch Nazi. You don't have to read the other one for this one to make sense, but if you like this, I would read the other one too. That one is from Katie's view and this one is from Oliver's. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks to LilyLunafan622 for the title. You're awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Does JKRowling update this fast with her books? No. Why is that? Because they're actual books. Duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Gotta Be Tough<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shut up you gits!" I yelled at the kids trying out for the team. Surprisingly, they all listened and it was quiet enough that I heard crickets. <em>Well that's reassuring.<em>

"If you're trying out for chaser, go to the goalposts at the other end of the field." I said, pointing in that direction. Over half of the people went over there and I was slightly worried. I looked over there, hoping that I would see my chasers. Well mainly just one, because I wasn't sure if she was going to try out again after being beat up pretty bad last year. _Oh my God. _

"Don't forget your brooms!" I yelled at a first year girl who had stupidly left her's on the ground. I looked at the twins, and they were stifling their laughter. I glared at them, but took a deep breath so that hopefully I wouldn't scare off _all_ of the hopefuls. I glanced at them again and they were giving me a thumbs up. George mouthed, _'Good job! You've been practicing, haven't you?'_ I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"All beater hopefuls, follow the Witless Wonders to the equipment shed to get bats and then meet in the center of the field." I instructed, and a handful of people went. _Hopefully some of them had sense not to try out since I pretty much had my team picked out. Not that I'm biased or anything. I just have a group that already works well together._

"All trying out for seeker, go to the other goalposts, and wait there." I said. We had only two for seeker, a third year that tried out last year and was horrible, and a first year... Harry Potter. I was definitely paying attention to him. _His dad was amazing at Quidditch, maybe he passed it on. _

I grabbed my clipboard that I had especially for this, and followed the seekers out to the goalposts. I let the snitch out and said that all they had to do was catch it. Whoever gets it first wins. I let them go to it.

Then I told the beater to start whacking bludgers at each other. Gotta be tough to play Quidditch. I already knew who would win that competition.

I walked over to the chasers, and I looked to see Katie, Angie and Leesha standing at the back. They smiled knowingly at me and I just rolled my eyes. They still had to pass all the tests. I had them take laps, pass the quaffle, and shoot on me. _Might as well show off my skills to the nubes. _As I expected, the girls did the best, and I recorded their scores first on my sheet.

I looked up, and surprisingly the snitch had just been caught. I smiled when I realized it was Harry. Everyone landed, and gathered around me.

"Listen up!" I yelled as everyone started talking in excited voices that really got on my nerves.

"When I call your name, step forward. That means you made the team. All those who don't? Sod off because we have practice right after." There was a bunch of mumbling from everyone, and I seriously wanted to make them shut up.

"Seeker. Potter, Harry." I said. I smiled when there was a huge cheer from everyone. I saw Katie look at the girls who were all standing in the middle of the crowd. She raised her eyebrows, and I knew she was surprised. Don't know what for though.

"Okay, beaters. Weasley, Fred. And... Weasley, George." I said, hoping nothing would explode.

"YES!" I heard the red-headed boys yell. I rolled my eyes as they both came and slang an arm around my shoulder.

"Get off." I whispered, glaring at them. They sighed, but obliged.

"Chasers. Spinnett, Alicia. Johnson, Angelina." I said. I paused as I saw Katie hug her friends. Then they came and hugged their boyfriends *eye roll* and then all four of them gave her a thumbs up. I almost smiled.

"...And Isabelle Morton." I said slowly, double checking my sheet. _No... it can't be right! She was one of the best!_ I looked up at Katie, and her mouth was open wide. I looked at the team, and they looked murderous. I tried not to react, but I knew I was going to die tonight. _Just the look on their faces. Or maybe they wouldn't even wait till tonight. Maybe they'll kill me and hide my body in the locker rooms._ I breathed in sharply.

"Now go do something in the castle. Read a book , kiss a girl, or God forbid, DO YOUR HOMEWORK! Just don't bother us!" I heard lots of mumbling and got more death glares. I was really hoping that maybe she would go away and listen to what I said. I paused, and didn't hear any yelling. Maybe-

"WHAT THE HELL, WOOD?" Katie yelled right in my face. _I know she shouldn't, being younger and all, but she scares the crap outta me sometimes._ I turned around and started looking through my Quidditch gear, trying to make myself look busy.

"Bell, I told everyone not on the team to clear out. That means you too." I said in a surprisingly calm voice. I was mentally patting myself on the back for not sounding scared when-

"Like hell it does! I deserve to be on this team and you know it!" I stopped and turned around so that I was actually looking at her. _How do I make her calm down?_

"Look, I know you're upset and-"

"Upset? UPSET? DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A GIRL THAT'S UPSET? NO! THIS IS A GIRL THAT'S EXTREMELY PISSED OFF!" She yelled in my face. I know it's bad, but I kinda of like to see her flustered and mad. Her cheeks get red and her nose flares. It's pretty funny. Except when she has her fists. That means she's about ready to punch your lights out, which really hurts. Or it hurt that Slytherin kid last year that was making fun of me.

"Bell..." I said, trying to calm her down. _That didn't help any._

"Katie." I tried. She crossed her arms, and sighed in relief. _She wouldn't be punching anyone. _

"Look, I'm sorry, but she scored better than you." I told her, thinking of the clipboard.

"I don't believe it." She said stubbornly. I really felt like rolling my eyes at her, but somehow I think she would take that the wrong way.

"Well you should, it's true." I insisted, equally as stubborn.

"Okay then, say I buy into this crap. How is she better than me? She missed two passes! I was perfect!" She yelled. I looked at the rest of the team, wondering what they thought of this.

"But... that's not what the clipboard says!" I said, grabbing it. Katie snatched if from my hand and I saw her eyes go wide. _Crap._

"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!" She yelled, and Fred was suddenly next to her.

"What happened?" He asked. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well apparently Oliver here can't read. See? My score is perfect, unlike hers." She said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up more than normal. _I need a haircut._ This just is not my day. Fred got this goofy grin on his face and started clapping.

"Bravo, Wood! Bravo!" He yelled. I looked around, to see if there was any way to escape this as I felt my ears and cheeks start to turn red. The rest of the team came closer, looking at Fred questioningly.

"He read it wrong!" Fred yelled to them. They all burst out laughing and trapped Katie in a group hug. I wanted to get mad that I wasnt involved in it, but I guess I deserved it. After they broke apart, George turned to Isabelle.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" He said, waving. She glared at Katie for a minute, stomped her foot, and stormed back to the castle.

"Well not that that's settled..." I said, trying to make it a little less awkward, as the others had all turned around to stare at me. Katie though, was glaring, which made me a little nervous. She put her hand on her hip and stared at me expectantly. _What does she want? I don't entertain people! I dont tap dance for giant spiders or anything!_

"...What?" I asked after a couple minutes of me shuffling my feet awkwardly. No one said anything, except then Katie burst out laughing. Alicia looked pissed.

"After all that... he just says, 'what'?" She asked. I looked around at the others, and saw no hints coming from them.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" I asked, really getting irritated. _If they want to say something, then just say the goddamn thing!_

"How 'bout an apology, mate?" George said. _Oh... that. _I sighed.

"Okay, Bell, I'm sorry... Okay?" I asked. She stared at me for a minute, and I felt the extreme urge to look away, but hey, I was tough. After all you gotta be tough to play Quidditch. She nodded. I tried not to look too happy at the thought of that being over. I cleared my throat.

"Line up! Time for the into!" I barked at them. They all stood on the sideline of the pitch and I felt sorta like a military warden on inspection duty. I paced back and forth in front of them, and I paused in front of Katie. I stared at her for a second, and shook my head._ All that chaser does is cause trouble._ I walked past her, smiling, and I saw her give me her signature 'you're a dipshit' look. Or that's what I call it anyways. It's probably like 'you're a jerk' in her mind.

"So, as you all know, I'm Oliver Wood and-"

"Cough, the Quidditch Nazi, cough." Said Fred in a loud voice. As much as I hate to admit it, I wanted to laugh along with the rest of them. Deciding to lay it on thick, I smirked.

"You wanna play it that way, huh?" I asked, and all of them looked confused.

"Hello. My name is Oliver Wood. Welcome to Quidditch practice, although I hear the twins call it Boot Camp. Fitting name, don'tcha think? You can call me the Quidditch Nazi. I promise you one thing though: you don't play by my rules, and I'll make your life a living hell." I said in a loud voice, looking at Katie when I said the last line. I don't know what it is about her, but she just... She brings out the worst in me. She raised her eyebrows, and I knew she got the message. Katherine Marie Bell never, and I mean _never_ backs down from a challenge.

"You don't scare me." She said, and Harry looked at her like she was crazy. _I agree with you there, man. _

"Oh really? Everyone! Drop and give me twenty!" I yelled. The others groaned, and I smiled. _Man, do I love being the captain_. I looked up, and Katie was the only one still standing there, looking at her nails. The others had begun their torture.

"Bell! What are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Katie said in her 'innocent' voice. The two knuckleheads laughed, but that quickly stopped when I put twenty pound weights on their backs. _Who's laughing now?_

"Drop. Now." I said, pointing at the ground. Maybe Bell would listen if I treated her like a dog? She obviously didn't like that, as she kept standing there, disobeying orders and annoying the crap outta me. I looked at her, with only one choice left. I walked over, and knocked her feet out from under her, making her take a face-plant.

"COME ON BELL! QUIT SLACKING!" I yelled right in her face. It was pretty funny since she was on the ground. Suddenly, I had an idea. I put a new piece of paper on the front of my clipboard and drew a line down the middle. On the top on one side, I wrote my name, and I wrote hers on the other. I glanced at her, and saw she was watching, so I over-exaggerated putting a tally mark on my side of the paper. I smirked at her.

_Let the chaser challenge... begin._


	2. House Elves, Katie, and Bludgers, Oh My!

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I don't really have much to say this time, so on with the story! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**This chapter is for because she sent me a ransom note for my pet rock named Frank. (sorry it didn't get posted last night. I fell asleep. :/ Sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Alright, which one of you smurfed? Why'd you tell everyone that I don't smurfing own Harry Potter?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: House Elves, Katie, and Bludgers, Oh My!<strong>

* * *

><p>One thing that you should know is that I'm a very light sleeper, that is unless I'm really tired. Today, I wasn't so I woke up when I heard one of the guys getting up to go to the bathroom at 5:30. I groaned, but knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep. After I wake up in the morning I'm up for the rest of the day. So I put on my Puddlemere shorts and t-shirt since they were the first clothes I found, and went down to the kitchens. Breakfast wouldn't start for another half hour. I tickled the pear and walked in.<p>

"Master Wood!" A house elf said as soon as I walked through the door. I looked at her.

"Hi, Winky! And how many times have I told you to call me Oliver?" I asked her. Winky was my favorite house elf, and I thought of her as a friend. I hate it when she calls me master too. It makes me feel old.

"Winky is sorry, Oliver." She said. I knew she would go hurt herself because of it later.

"Don't worry about it. You can call me whatever you want." I said, hoping she would still call me Oliver. She nodded.

"The usual then, Oliver?" She asked. Smiling, I nodded, and sat down at the nearest table. In just a couple minutes, she had brought me a plate full of pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and toast, and a big glass of milk. I remember the first time I came here, she had brought me a ton, and was surprised to see me finish it. Hey, I was a Quidditch player, and Quidditch players have a big appetite.

"Want some?" I asked, holding out a piece of bacon. She looked at the floor, and didn't answer, so I put it on the table at the spot next to mine. She hopped in the chair, and stared at it for a minute before eating it. I smiled.

"So how is Miss Bell?" Winky asked. I almost choked on my pancake. _What does she know about Katie?_

"Ummm... what about Katie?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well Winky has not seen Miss Bell yet this year, and was wondering if she was okay." Winky said. I sighed.

"Oh... Yeah, she's doing great." I said, smiling.

"In fact, just yesterday, we started a competition. I'm in the lead right now, but I bet she'll catch up quick." I continued.

"Miss Bell is quite amazing." Winky agreed. I nodded, and started to drink my milk.

"When were you going to tell Winky that you two were dating?" She asked. I spit milk all over the table, staring at her with my mouth wide open. She looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked her. She hopped off her chair and grabbed a towel, wiping up the milk.

"Winky is sorry. That was none of her business." She said in a small voice.

"Winky, it's okay, it's not that big of a deal, it's just we're not dating. We're just friends." I said, trying to think of why she came up with that. I finished what was left on my plate, and stood up.

"Oh, Winky made Master Wood mad." She said, looking like she was about to cry.

"No, that's not it. I just have to go to practice." I said. It wasn't really a lie, but I could have stayed a little longer. Winky nodded and I went to the door.

"Why did you think that?" I asked her. She turned around in surprise.

"Well... I thought it was obvious that you have feelings for Miss Bell. Whenever you talk about her, you look so happy. I just thought... Are you going to tell her?" She asked. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to tell." I said, walking out the door. But you do like her. You just won't admit it yet. Weird... those voices in my head sounded strangely like Fred and George. That's because it is.

"Oh my God! I'm going insane!" I yelled. I heard some laughing and the twins and Harry came out from behind a tapestry. I gasped, hand gripping my heart.

"Wow, Wood." Said Fred.

"Scared of little ole us?" George asked. I looked at him and gave the reasonable answer.

"Yes." I said. They laughed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked them.

"Just a product we're working on." George said. I stared at him and then turned around, heading for the stairs. I shook my head, and started running. I needed to clear my head, which I always do by flying. Once I finally made it to the pitch, I grabbed my broom from the equipment shed and took to the sky. I did a couple laps, but then started the real fun. I did steep dives, and pulled up right before I hit the ground. I did loop-de-loops, spirals, zig-zags. I slowed down, and glanced at my watch. Two minutes till practice starts and they still weren't here.

I bet it's Bell's fault. You know, like her way of getting back at me for yesterday. I landed, and went to get my gear out of my locker. I walked out the door expecting to see my team waiting there on the pitch, but they weren't. I looked up at the castle and hey, they were just walking out the doors. I saw Bell there, laughing, and I just wanted to wipe that smile off of her face. _How could she be late to practice? And make the others late too?_

I was glaring daggers at her, and really wishing that looks could kill. When they finally made it to the end of the pitch, I couldn't stand it any more.

"BELL!" I yelled at her. She looked at me calmly. I stormed over there, feeling the need to yell in her face, like she did to me yesterday.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE REST OF THE TEAM LATE!" I yelled, waving my clipboard for effect. I glanced at it. I honestly didn't remember picking it up.

"Notice how you immediately assume it's my fault." She pointed out.

"BECAUSE IT IS!" I yelled. I can't believe she's playing stupid.

"Wood." She said calmly. How the hell was she calm? _Show some reaction!_

"WHAT?" I yelled back. She pointed towards my hand. _What the heck? _She raised her eyebrows and pointed at my hand again. _I didn't do anything! What do you want with my hand? Or maybe the clipboard?_ She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"Give me the clipboard." She said. _Yeah right! _I hugged it.

"Wood! It's not a teddy bear! Give. Me. The. Clipboard." She said, holding out her hand, smirking while the others laughed at her teddy bear comment. I rolled my eyes at her, and turned around, starting to walk away. _Why the hell does she want my clipboard? _She grabbed the back of my shirt. I stopped, rolling my eyes.

"No, Bell. you can NOT have my clipboard." I could feel her glaring daggers at the back of my head. I smirked. _Oh, so now she's speechle-_

Suddenly, my knees got kicked, and my shoulders pushed down, so I took a face-plant on the not-so-soft ground. _Hm, I always wondered what grass tasted like. NOT!_ I turned onto my back to face her, and stared to get up. Then, she ran at me, pinning my arms by my head and sitting on my chest. _Dang, girl! You're strong! I quickly quieted those thoughts, realizing that I had just got pinned. By a girl._

"Bell. Get. Off." I said, using my quidditch captain voice. She half-snorted.

"Fred!" She yelled. He ran around to stand behind me.

"Yeees?" He asked. I really felt like punching him. Katie nodded to my clipboard. Fred grabbed the clipboard and muggle pen out of my hands.

"Is the score sheet on top?" She asked. He apparently was confused, because he showed her the paper on top. I rolled my eyes. It was so clearly a score sheet. She nodded.

"Ohhh. I get it. Competition." He said, and marked two tallys under her name.

"What? Why two?" I asked, and Katie had let me get up. _Why the heck did she jus get to beat me?_

"Well... you blew up because we were a minute late- point to Katie." George said, taking his place by his twin.

"And dude... you just got pinned by a _girl_!" Fred said. _He's never going to let me live that down._

"Point to Katie." Harry, Alicia, and Angelina said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at the girl in question.

"Well played, Bell. Well played." I said. She bowed and the others applauded. I allowed myself a brief smile before going commando.

"Everyone! On the line!" I yelled. I was surprised to say the least when they actually did what I said. To get back at them though, I would do the thing that they hated most.

"Okay, agenda for today is conditioning." I informed them with a smirk. They all groaned, which was music to my ears, except for Harry, who looked confused.

"For the Rookie, that means laps and extreme bludger dodging." Katie said. Harry nodded, not looking very happy.

"Laps, now!" I said, taking off. I glanced behind me, just to make sure that they were following. They were. Laps were easy for me, running is like a third nature to me, second was flying. I finished about four laps ahead of the rest, barely breaking a sweat, and a little out of breath.

"My muscles are crying!" George said as the rest of the team came to a stop. I gave him a look.

"It's called sweat, Weasley. Man up." I said, rolling my eyes. George gave me a look.

"The guy who got pinned by a chick is telling me to man up. Irony, man. I-ron-y." I gave him a look that should have killed him, but unfortunately didn't, and he shut right up. I grabbed my broom, and immediately, the others went to grab theirs from the equipment shed. They all gathered around me once they got back.

"Okay everyone, take a couple laps. Get used to being in the air again." I said. Everyone pushed off the ground and I saw the twins circling their girlfriends once we were up high enough. Harry was doing actual laps, and Katie had flown off down by the goals at the other end of the field. I gave them a couple minutes.

"Okay, circle up everybody." I called. All of them came, and we hovered in a circle.

"So here's how the last fifteen minutes or so of practice are gonna go. You all fly around up here, except Fred and George. They will be flying around trying to knock you off your broom with bludgers. Try not to get hit. We can't lose our first game because of practice injuries. Good luck." I said, going over the key points. Katie gave me a look like _'wow, nice to know you care'._

I flew down to the center of the pitch, where I had left the equipment box. Fred and George had followed me down to get their bats.

"Okay, go fly up there and I'll let them out once you look ready." I said as I handed them the bats. They nodded with grins on their faces.

"Try not to look too excited now." I said, rolling my eyes. They just laughed, and took off again. I decided that I would stay on the ground and evaluate the others on their dodging skills. I let the bludgers out and they rocketed off to who knows where. I didn't really care. It was the dangerous duo's job to keep track of them.

I glanced up to see one bludger fly right past Katies head. My heart clenched at the thought that she could have been hurt. I shook my head, paying attention to the others. Harry really impressed me, not even looking worried about getting hit. The others were perfectly fine, using the moves that I had shown them the year before.

I looked at George and he was aiming one at Katie. I looked at Fred, and he was too. My eyes got wide. _No! No no no no no! Not Katie!_ I was frozen, waiting to see what would happen. George's started to fly its spiraling path toward her first. I watched as she dodged it with ease, rolling over her broom. I smiled. _She probably thinks she so cool for that._ But the smile was quicky wiped off my face when I saw Fred's bludger flying straight towards her head. _What's with trying to decapitate her today? I think she needs that pretty head of hers!_

I saw her fly up and over a little bit, taking the arm injury instead of the head injury. I felt a surge of pride that she remembered my training from last year. We all winced as we heard the audible crack._You brave girl. You stupid, idiotic, brave, brave girl._

She started to lose altitude, fast, and she looked like she was holding back a scream.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY KATIE!" Fred yelled as they all landed and ran towards her. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to help.

"It's okay Fred." She managed to choke out, still wincing in pain. He shook his head. I had to admit, I was pretty shaken from seeing her get hurt.

"See she's fine." I said in a weak voice. I had to get away from the team. They can't see me if I'm acting all wimpy.

"Well let's call it a day, anyways." I said, grabbing the equipment. I put it in the shed and then went to the locker room. I sat down on the bench in front of my locker and put my head in my hands. _Okay, near death experience of close friend for the day is over._ I sighed, getting up to go take my shower. I pulled off my clothes, and turned the water on, not caring what temperature. I jumped as it was burning hot, but didn't care. Maybe it would wash away the memory of Katie getting hurt.

I started singing an old song that my grandfather had taught me, but I had no idea what it was called. Usually, it helped calm me down when I was little, so maybe it would now too. Surprisingly, it did help me just a little bit. I finished the song and all of the sudden heard clapping. _What the hell?_ I was the only one in here. I heard a door close, and thought they might have gone outside. I then heard someone gasp, and crash into a row of lockers, so that theory was wrong.

"Who's there?" I asked, still in the shower. Maybe they would just say, and we could do this the easy way. I heard no reply, so shut the shower off and put on a towel. I walked out by the rows of lockers, and to the front door, past those rows of lockers. I turned around, and the back door was shut. The back door is never closed. I walked over there, and stopped at the back row of lockers. It would be the perfect place to hide, shrowded in shadow. I backed up a step and hid myself with my back against the end of the locker.

I didn't move for a couple minutes, hoping they would make some noise, anything. I heard something hit a locker and walked toward it. Probably just some creature that came in from the Forbidden Forest. I was a couple steps away when I realized that it was human. That it was a girl. One that I knew quite well actually. _Why is she in here? She should be in the infirmary._

"Bell?"


	3. A True Nazi

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if I didn't reply, fanfiction is being weird. It says that it can't find some of my reviews or something? It didn't make sense to me but whatever. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: "And I say to myself, 'maybe with Quirrel everything would be okay." -Voldemort<br>"Is okay good?" -Quirrel  
>"Quirrel... okay is wonderful." -Voldemort <strong>

**L.O.L! Gotta love AVPM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A True Nazi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bell?" I asked again, not believing my eyes. <em>Why the hell is she in the BOYS locker room? <em>I took another step toward her.

"No." She said. I looked at her in surprise. It sounded like she had been crying. I rolled my eyes though at her answer. It was just so... Katie-like.

"Bell, what are you doing in here?" I asked, taking yet another step closer to her. She shook her head, and I was confused. I moved just a little bit and some light made her face visible. I could see that yes, she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing right in front of her. As of yet, she hadn't responded again.

"Bell... stand up." I said, starting to panic. _What was wrong with her? Did she get hurt even worse?_

"Bell?" I asked again, and the panic was audible in my voice. Dammit.

"Puhsumcloeson." She mumbled. I looked around, like the old lockers would give me a clue and glanced at her again.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that she responded.

"Go put some clothes on." She said in a strained voice. I blinked and looked down. My jaw dropped. _Crap! _I ran back to my locker and threw my clothes on. I half dried my hair with the towel, and ran back to her. She groaned as soon as I came in her line of sight. _Jeez, I don't look that bad._

"Bell, what's wrong?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time. When she didn't respond, I grabbed her shoulders, shaking them.

"Katie!" I yelled. She screamed and then started bawling. _Oh. My. God. What the _hell _happened? I hardly even touched her and she started crying! This is the first time I've ever seen her cry._

Oh my God! I'm sorry Katie!" I said. She looked about ready to hit me, but glanced at her shoulder instead.

"Your shoulder? From the bludger?" I asked. She nodded. _Oh, God. This is gonna be bad._

"Okay, first you need to stand up." I said. She gave me a look.

"Or I could help you up." I said. I reached out my hand, like I would to help up everyone else, but realized it wouldn't help. Then I reached out to pick her up like I do my three year old cousin, but decided against it. It was too close to her shoulder, and if I accidentally put my hands somewhere they shouldn't be, she would kick me in the knuts. Not a pleasant feeling. I sighed, thinking of how to do this. I could only come up with grabbing her by the waist, kinda like a hug, so that's what I did. She rolled her eyes at me. _What'd I do?_

"Now we need to get a look at that shoulder- see how serious it is." I said. She gave me a look like 'yeah right!' _What is her problem today?_

"Bell! Seriously, if you're hurt badly, then we needd to know so we can fix it!" I said, getting irritated. She looked surprised, but still on edge.

"You do realize that requires me moving my should, right?" She pointed out. I slapped my hand against my thigh, getting really agitated.

"It's going to come back and bit you in the butt if we don't find out how bad it is before I take you to the Hospital Wing." I said. I could see from the look on her face that she would give in. She hated the infirmary, and I was pretty sure she was scared of Pomfrey, but she wouldn't do anything that would jepordize her being able to play.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to endure more pain now, in front of you, so I get hurt less in the long run?" She asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded.

"So the moral of the story is you enjoy pain... Right? You are a true Nazi." She said. I almost smiled. _You're stalling, Bell._

"That's the only thing you got from that?" I asked, going along with it. She nodded.

"Then yes, I guess that is the moral." I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes. _Just take your freakin' shirt off already! ...Whoa, that sounds wrong. But it's not like I think of Katie like that, no matter what Winky said._

"Come on, Bell." I said. She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was going to do it.

"I'm not a little kid, you know." Katie pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure. I might have to help you take your shirt off if you don't start now." I joked, before realizing that that too sounded wrong. She froze, before rolling her eyes. She turned around, and slipped her shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. _In other circumstances, this would be thoroughly weird, but maybe-_ I stopped my line of thought. A gasp escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"What?" She asked, alarmed. On half of her back and her upper arm, there was a huge bruise. And the shoulder blade? Little tiny pieces making her shoulder look like it was gravel. I took a deep breath in, squinting to see if it would look better. It didn't though. It made it look worse.

"Katie, I'm telling you this as your Captain... Never, _ever_ get hit by a bludger again." I said. _I'm also saying this as your friend._ She winced.

"That bad, huh?" She asked in a weak voice. I led her over to the mirror with a grim look on my face.

"Oh. My. God." She said in a strangled voice. I hate to admit it, but I had to look away.

"Okay, let's go." I said, walking to the door. I could tell she was behind me by her footsteps. I held the door open for her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a tough girl, Bell. Most girls would have been screaming from the second they got hit until they were done regrowing that bone." I said, admiringly.

"Awww... Is it just me, or do I hear a hint of pride there, Oliver?" She asked. I paused for a second. _She never calls me Oliver. Not since the first day of practice last year._

"In your dreams, Kates." I said, smirking. I had heard her mum use that name at the train station. She glared at me, and looked around, which made me do it too. We were about halfway back to the castle.

"You're right, I totally dream about doing everything humanly possible to make you proud of me." She said sarcastically. I gave her a half-hearted shove, smiling.

"Hey, um... I was wondering-"

"Katie! You're not dead!" Fred yelled, running from the front doors. _Dammit, Fred!_ Katie smiled, but turned toward me again.

"Yeah?" She asked. I shook my head. _Hey, I was wondering if you had talked to Winky yet, and gotten the same awkward question I did?_

"Yes, Fred, I'm not dead. I am very much alive, no thanks to you." She said, glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly. _What'd he do? Is he why Katie was in the locker room?_

"Sorry. And not to sound like a total guy, and also not that you don't look good or anything, but why the heck don't you have a shirt on?" Fred asked. I glanced at Katie. _She does look pretty good... WOOD! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!_ Katie froze, and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, you shoved me in the boys' locker room. You know how it is." She said with a straight face. I half-choked, and Fred looked horrified.

"KIDDING!" She yelled. He looked relieved, and I looked at my shoes.

"Had to figure out how bad the injury was?" Fred asked. She nodded, and he looked at me. I glanced at him, and he gave me a look that said, 'we'll talk later.' By now we had made it to the doors of the castle. Since Fred was here, I didn't need to go with them. I could go get my gear from the locker room.

"Weasley, take Bell to the Hospital Wing." I said. Katied jumped a bit, and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. _What, forget about me?_

"Yessir!" Fred said, saluting me. I rolled my eyes at him, but that turned to a glare as he put his arm around Katie's waist.

"This way, Milady!" Fred said, leading her into the building. I watched them walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Kates!" I yelled, not exactly sure what I was going to say.

"What?" She yelled back, not even turning around.

"Yeah, it was!" I yelled before sprinting off to the pitch. When I finally started to slow down, I started laughing. I laughed so hard that I could barely breathe. _God, nothing like a genuine Oliver Wood riddle to keep her up at night!_ Sadly, that is how George found me.

"Wood! Wood, are you all right?" He yelled in my ear. Slowly, I regained breathing, and glared at him. Then I punched him in the gut. I heard his breath come out with a whoosh.

"Love... you... too... Wood." He wheezed out. I rolled my eyes, and walked in the locker room. Sadly, he followed me. I put all of my gear in my bag, and slung it on my shoulder. I glanced at George, and he was just starting at Katie's shirt, which was still on the ground. _Crap. She'll need that._

"Whose shirt is that?" George asked, picking it up. I shifted.

"Ummm..." I trailed off, looking at him in alarm as he sniffed it. He glanced at me curiously.

"Why is Katie's shirt in here?" He asked. _Does he really know what Katie smells like?_ I sighed.

"Ask your brother."


	4. Don't Break My Chasers

**A/N: So I just read through the last chapter and I realized... I can no longer spell! Ugh, I feel like such a failure. So sorry for all the mistakes, and I'll try to be better about it. For those of you reading Quidditch Nazi... I am legitly sorry, but I felt like I had to catch up this story. And I did pick a crappy place to leave a cliffhanger. I apologize. Also, sorry that it took so long to update. Reality finally caught up with me.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (LilyLunafan622, TheFredWeasleyMonster, Darke Wispers, , SittingByTheSeaside, and Vizi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: "I heard a dementor kissed her... and it DIED!" -Seamus -AVPS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Better Not Break My Chasers<strong>

* * *

><p>After the laughter and scare factor that is George Weasley found me in the locker room, I found myself sitting in the common room, looking at a new play I was perfecting. It all centered around Katie, and I needed to make it memorable.<em> If she did her roll-over-the-broom thing, and shot while she was upside down- No. Hmmm... If she passed it back to me and I hit it with the tail of my broom and she chased after it, scoring downfield- No. Not good enough. How bout-<em>

"Please?" I heard the twins say, cutting off my inner monologue. I stopped what I was doing and listened to their conversation. If the twins were pleading, you knew something funny or illegal would happen.

"But... You're heavier than us." Ange said. I'm guessing they gave her puppy dog eyes, she can't resist them when they do that, because she sighed.

"Fine." I heard her grunt after a second. I turned around, and Fred was riding piggyback on her, George same with Alicia. _What are they doing?_

"Make sure our feet don't hit anything!" George said, and the girls started to climb the stairs. I stared at them in shock. _Of course they would be the ones to find the way around the stairs. _They made a very slow journey up the stairs. When they were no longer in sight, you could hear the twins say,

"Come on ladies!"

"Just a couple more steps!" I rolled my eyes. _Their poor girlfriends. They'd better not break my chasers._

I sat there for a couple minutes, still thinking about the play, and how to make it work.

"LEANNE!" The twins yelled, and I immediately felt bad for the girl. Getting bombarded with Weasley hugs. *shudder* A couple seconds later, I heard a door open. _Looks like they're coming down._

"No!" Katie yelled. I smiled. The boys probably stepped on the stairs. All of a sudden, there was a huge heap of Quidditch players and a fan at the bottom of the stairs. Katie jumped up, laughing, the girlfriends were either slapping or punching their respective twin, and Leanne was glaring daggers at them.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked while giggling. Everyone else looked confused, and I have to admit, I was too.

"That was so fun!" She said, breaking down into laughter. She looked like she was hardly breathing.

"Bell?" I asked, standing up from my chair and taking a couple steps towards her. She turned, and was laughing silently. I gave her the look that I give my brother when he wants to put peanut butter, sugar, _and_ chocolate milk on his froot loops for breakfast.

"You okay?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, as they were all laughing.

"Twins... Fault... Slide... Lunch... Abuse..." She said in chunks. I nodded slowly, like I understood. Even though I didn't really. _The slide was the twins fault. I get that much. Lunch and abuse? I don't see how those fit it in there._

"Well, I'm going to run upstairs and go to lunch after that." I said, eyeing the stairs, not quite sure if I should leave them alone in a state like this. Katie half waved, and I went up the stairs two at a time. I put my playbook on my bed, and ran downstairs. The group was no longer in the common room, so I assumed they headed downstairs.

After making it to the Great Hall, I looked at the Gryffindor table, and saw no one I really wanted to talk to. So, I just sat down at the seat closest to the doors. _Katie usually sits here..._ I heard some people walk in the door behind me. They stopped, and were probably looking for a place to sit. I was surprised though when Katie sat down across from me. Fred sat next to me, and Angelina next to him. Leanne sat next to Katie, then Alicia, then George. Fred and Katie were staring at each other, looking like they were having a conversation. _Katie never does that with me..._

"So Bell, I expect Weasley took you to the Hospital Wing?" I asked. _I really hope he did. I will murder him if he didn't._

"Aye aye Capitae! You know, I do occasionally do what you tell me to." Fred said, glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows, challenging him to prove his statement. He looked down and started eating. _That's what I thought, you ginger._

"Wait, Hospital Wing? What happened?" Leanne asked in a worried voice. I rolled my eyes with a smile. _She's sort of like a mum, how she worries about us._

"Well, we were doing extreme bludger dodging at practice-" I started to say. Leanne groaned, interupting me.

"Again, Oliver?" She asked. I knew she was thinking of last time, how I ended up unconscious over seventy five feet in the air. I just ignored her. _No need to bring up bad times._

"And Weasley here decided to hit one at Bell. She avoided it by rolling over her broom, and it was epically amazing." I glanced at Katie, and she smiled with wide eyes.

"But at the exact same moment, the other Weasley decided to hit the other bludger at her as well." Leanne gasped when I said this, and the others were looking at me intently, urging me to go on. _Kindergarten story time, much?_

"Well she looked like she was slightly disoriented and didn't have enough time to react." I continued and the others winced.

"Except to turn and take the it to the shoulder instead of the head. A very brave move, saying it could have cost her that arm. She's one tough girl! She didn't even scream." I said, smiling at her. _I really am lucky to have such a tough chaser_. She looked at Fred, and they had another one of those really annoying silent conversations.

"Um... Wood?" Fred asked. _Maybe I'll actually get to know what they were 'talking' about._

"Yeah?" I asked, trying not to look hopeful. He glanced at Katie again.

"Katie has something she wants to tell you!" He said really fast. Katie looked about ready to kill him. _She's so adorable! Wait- What?_

"Well what is it then?" I asked. She sighed. _Oh no, this isn't going to be good._

"Um, well when we went to the Hospital Wing... You see, my injury was pretty bad." She said. I nodded slowly. _I knew it was going to be bad. For a second there she looked like she was terrified._

"How bad?" I asked.

"Well..." She trailed off.

"How bad, Bell?" I asked. She started to stand up, and I grabbed her arm. _You're not getting out of this, girl._ She sighed, and sat down.

"Shattered scapula, major bruising... Two broken rib bones." She said in a rush. I stared at her.

"What are you going on about? That's not that bad! It's not like you're going to die." I said resonably.

"She still might." Fred muttered.

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"Nothing!" He said quicky, drinking his pumkin juice. _Coward. I heard what you said._

"So it's better now, and you can still come to the pick up game tonight." I said brightly. Yesterday after practice, I had posted an announcement on the bulletin board in the common room, and Joeseph Branchall had said he'd put a team together.

"Pick up game?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, got a bunch of Gryffindors together, we're gonna play a couple games. The actual team against the others." I said. The team was smiling and nodding, and Leanne rolled her eyes. Katie sat there, not showing any emotion. _Wonder what's wrong with her?_

"We're going to meet tonight beforehand to discuss strategies. Okay? In the locker rooms at 6:00." I said, standing up and heading towards the door.

I had only six hours until the game. I had to go over plays, and get my equipment ready. I had so little time and so much to do!

_To the locker rooms it is._


	5. Betrayal and a Little Bit of Yelling

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't really. Not other than worrying about stupid finals that could affect the rest of my life. You know, no biggie. No pressure to put on a 13 year old and all. Pfft. *Deep breath* Oh, and the fact that I haven't given mum a birthday wish list thingy cuz my birthday's in like 8 days and my grandmum is freaking out cuz she doesn't know what to get me. *Sigh* Okay, I am dearly sorry for my absense on this lovely site and leaving off the other story with a cliffhanger and not updating this one fast like I said I would. I am sorrrrrrrray. **

**Also, I have a one-shot that is referred to in here. Not sure if you've read it yet or not, but it's called One of a Kind. It's Oliver's first game at Hogwarts.**

**And for all of those reading this: yes, I'm continuing both stories. Hopefully at a faster rate than this chapter came up, but don't worry. I don't plan on finishing this for a while.**

**As stated before I can no longer spell, so sorry for mistakes. And also sorry for this amazingly long author's note.**

**But I'm back! So don't forget to review, even if it's just to yell at me for not updating. Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." Cedric Diggory<br>-AVPM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Betrayal and a Little Bit of Yelling<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey." George said, walking in the doors of the locker room. I ignored him.<em> If I try to say something, I'll end up yelling. If I end up yelling, then he's gonna be mad. If he's mad, he won't play well. If he doesn't play well, then we'll lose the game. If we lose the game then I'll be mad. And no one likes a mad Oliver Wood.<em> I didn't look at him, and went to my locker to make sure all my gear was there. He walked over and kicked my locker shut.

"Wood, come on. Let's go get something to eat." He said, leaning against my locker. I glared at him, trying to open the locker again. _Didn't we just eat, anyway?_

"I know that you know you have everything you need in that locker." George said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and started pacing. _I'm gonna murder him, I swear. I can find a new beater. I don't even care if I end up in Azkaban as long as we win this game._

"Fred sent me to come get you so we could talk. We're meeting him in the kitchens." George said. I paused mid-step before deciding it didn't matter. I wasn't going to go anyways. _Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. Quidditch. Right foot. Quaffle. Left foot._

"I think you just don't want to talk to me and Fred because you secretly hate us now and let all the warm and fuzzy feelings you had for us float right out your ars-"

"WEASLEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, not wanting for him to continue his rant. I was about two seconds away from punching him for messing up my pre-game ritual.

"WOOD! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" He yelled back, and I froze. _No one ever yells back at me. Ever._

"What did you just say?" I asked in a low voice.

"I said that you need to calm down. I don't care if you come back here and continue your freaky 'pre-game ritual', but you are going to eat lunch with us." George said matter-of-factly. I gave him a death glare.

"And what makes you think I'd go do anything with you?" I asked, smirking, thinking I'd won.

"Fred said that he has something to tell us, and won't tell me without you there." He informed me.

"So what? It's probably just some stupid prank that he's come up with." I said. _Last time it was 'important', he woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me he got a new beaters bat from his mum in the mail. _

"He thought you might say that." George said, grinning. I glared at him_. I'm really hanging out with them too much if they know what I'm going to say._

"Anyways, I know I can't force you to come. I just thought I'd tell you that we're having lunch." George said, walking to the door. He opened it, and turned around.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot- It has to do with Katie." He said, turning around. _Katie?_ I paused, biting my lip. _This is exactly what he wanted. He knew if he mentioned your chaser that you would go. Don't give in to it. Just stay here. _

I sighed, starting to pace again. _Right foot, left foot. Quid- Katie. Chaser. Brown-haired Bell._ I shook my head. _Concentrate you retard! On Quidditch! Not beautiful Bell, and what Fred knows- _I sighed.

"George! Wait up!" I yelled, hoping he didn't get too far. He wasn't thankfully, so I only had to run across the field. The red-head in question turned around with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I knew you would come around eventually!" He said. I shrugged out from under his arm. _Freak. _

"What about Katie?" I asked, starting to walk toward the castle again. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I told you, I don't know." He said. I glared at him.

"Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? Is Diggory hitting on her again? God, I will beat him up even worse than last time if he so much as touches a hair on her pretty little head! Or was it Davies? I'll pound both of them. They can't mess around with _my_ chaser! Not _my_ Katie! I swear to Merl-"

"Wood!" George yelled, interrupting my rant. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure what was wrong.

"You think Katie's pretty?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"What? No... of... of course not! Psh, it's not like I actually think she looks really beautiful when she flies, with the wind whipping through her hair, and laughing like a maniac. Or... or like when she took her shirt off in front of me so I could see the injury, I didn't think about things like she looked hot." I said. _Much._ My inner self added to the last part. George looked at me.

"Shirt off, huh?" He asked with grudging respect.

"She had a bra on, dipshit." I said, looking up just in time to see a pear run into my face. _Ouch_. George burst out laughing.

"That was very smooth." He said as he tickled the pear, and we walked into the kitchens. _How did we get here that fast?_

"Master Wo- I mean, Oliver! Winky sees that you are back again! What can Winky get for you?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Surprise me." I said smiling. She nodded excitedly and ran off. The twins watched the exchange from their seats at the table. I took one of the empty chairs next to them.

"You have a personal house elf?" Fred asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm just one of her favorites." I said. _That's right, be jealous._

"That is-" Fred started.

"I don't care. I only came here to hear what you have to say about Katie." I said, hoping that I could get back to my pitch soon. Fred leaned back in his chair.

"Have a drink first." He said, pushing some pumpkin juice at me. Cautiously, I took a sip. _What are they doing?_

"Okay, now that you're nice and hydrated, you'll have to answer a couple questions for us before I can tell you what I know. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"George." He said. George whipped out his wand, and before I knew it, ropes had me tied to the chair.

"Dude! What has gotten into you?" I yelled. They must have bribed the house elves too, I don't see a single one of them.

"You're not going to like some of these questions, but they're really important. We need assurance that you won't run away." George said, looking sorry. I sighed, mentally preparing myself.

"Do you like Katie?" Fred asked. He paused, waiting for my answer.

"Well, yeah. We're friends aren't we?" I asked. He nodded slowly, but didn't look pleased by my answer.

"Let me rephrase for my brother. Do you like Katie as anything more than a friend?" George asked, leaning forward.

"Dude. Just let me go." I said. _This is making me nervous. Especially because I don't know the answer._

"Answer it." They said together. I shook my head.

"WOOD! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD, PURE, HOLY, AND IN THE NAME OF QUIDDITCH, ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!" George yelled at me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do. You. Like. Katherine. Marie. Bell. Yes. Or. No." Fred said. I took a deep breath, not looking at them. _I don't want to do this now. Not now, not ever. Just admit it... You do. You've liked her for so long now, ever since you first saw her, a week after your first game on the team._ I surprised even myself when I found myself nodding. Fred and George looked at each other. George nodded, and Fred turned to me.

"Then forgive her when the time comes, okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly, agreeing, but not quite sure to what. We sat there for a few minutes, and no one said anything. I cleared my throat.

"Can I go now?" I asked. They both jumped a little bit. George looked at Fred, and then pointed his wand at me, releasing the ropes. I hopped up, starting to walk towards the door. I stopped and turned around.

"The pumpkin juice...?" I trailed off.

"Just pumpkin juice." Fred answered. I turned around, nodding. _At least they didn't give me veritaserum or anything._

"Oliver! Winky has made your food to-go!" The little house elf said, pulling on my leg as I was about to close the door. She handed me a bag, and waved.

"Thanks, Winky." I said, smiling. I turned around and made my way to the Quidditch pitch. _What in the world just happened?_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Quidditch game in five hours. Team meeting in four. _God, I'm so behind. I'm going to kill those twins._

The next few hours passed in a blur, I didn't even have time to feel bad about not eating whatever Winky got for me. I also fell asleep somewhere in there, because I woke up to my watch beeping, saying that I had 15 minutes until the team meeting. _How could I have fallen asleep? I barely even slept last night._

"Oliver?" Harry asked, stepping into view. He was already in his Quidditch robes and looked really nervous_. I feel ya, buddy._

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up and running my hand through my still-too-long hair.

"What if I'm not good enough?" He asks, looking at his feet. _Aw, poor kid._

"Here, take a seat." I said, patting the bench next to me. He sat down lightly and I looked at him.

"You're scared that you're going to mess up. You're nervous that you won't live up to people's expectations, and you're damn worried that you'll take a bludger to the head." I said, and he nodded slowly.

"Well, let me tell you one thing. You wouldn't have made it on this team if you weren't good enough." I said, and he gave me this look.

"Thanks... I guess." He said, looking down. He sat there for a few minutes while I got ready. I wasn't really thinking, everything was just mechanical.

"Hey, Oliver?" Harry asked. I turned, startled.

"Yeah, kid?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Tell me about your first game." He said, looking at me curiously.

"What about it?" I asked, not really wanting to tell him. _That had been the worst game of my life._

"Well... what happened?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Some other time, kid." I said, as Fred and Angelina walked through the door.

"But-"

"Ask me later." I said, as Harry tried to say something. The other two went to their lockers and started to get ready. I stood up and started pacing, taking deep breaths. I looked at my watch and saw we still had about seven minutes till the meeting. The door opened, and I looked up. I sighed when I saw it was only George and Alicia.

"Are you sure Katie's okay?" She asked him. He nodded, and glanced around. _He's hiding something._

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" George asked her, chuckling nervously. He glanced up at me and gave me a 'reassuring smile'. It looked more like he smelled an old troll fart. I glared at him and he hurried to his locker.

"Deep breath, Wood." Someone said, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, jumping. I turned and saw it was Fred.

"DEAR GOD, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK?" I yelled. He blinked slowly and stared at me. He shook his head and I took a deep breath, regaining my calm. _Well not calm exactly, but- just... just go with calm. _

"Dude... you're scaring me." Fred said before walking away. I sighed. _I'm okay, I'm fine. Nothing's gonna happen to ruin this game; it doesn't even count for house points._

"Hey, Wood!" Katie said, walking through the back door of the locker room. I looked up. _Why did she come from the back?_

"Bell." I nodded. She was already dressed and came to stand by me. I almost smiled. Most of the time, she stays away from me before the games.

"Okay, team. Meeting's starting." I said. Everyone came and sat down on the benches in front of me.

"Everyone's here, right?" I asked, going through routine. _That's all I have now. I can't hardly think._

"What, you can't count now?" Angie asked. I glared at her and started pacing.

"I put together this game to test your skill and your ability to listen. Failure to do so or losing the game will result in punishment. We will try to do all the plays, but we _have_ to do the Turtle, the Mushroom, the Apple Turnover, and the Castle. Chasers, if you drop that quaffle or there's an easy turnover to the other team, 100 laps next practice. Beaters, if you let any of us get hit, same to you. Try to knock at least two of them off their brooms. Harry, do your best-"

"What? We get a hundred laps, and he gets 'do your best'? Not fair, Wood!" George yells. I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Take ten minutes to stretch. Then let's kick some arse." I said. The others walked off to spots where there was more room, but Katie came and stood next to me. I was doing my arm stretches, pulling one arm across my chest and holding it.

"Katie?" I asked, not being able to stop myself. _What the hell are you doing man?_

"Yeah?" She responded. I looked at her, not saying anything for a minute.

"Don't get hit by another bludger, okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and I was mentally cursing myself. _Why did you just do that? _I walked over to Fred and George.

"Make sure she doesn't get hit." I said in a low voice. They nodded.

"Any particular reason you had to remind us? You tell us that before every game." Fred said, looking around.

"She's just been acting weird. I'm worried about her. And you're sure her injury is okay? It looked really bad." I said, still cautious about putting her out on the field.

"She's fine." George said. I nodded slowly.

"But doesn't it seem like she's acting weird today?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. They nodded.

"Welcome everyone to the pick up Gryffindor Quidditch games!" Lee said over the loud speaker. He paused, for cheers.

"Remind me again why you chose him?" I asked, knowing that his funny commentary would maybe distract me. They just laughed, and we all headed to the front doors.

"On one end of the field, we have the lean, the mean, the not-so-clean, pick up team. Captain and Keeper Joeseph Branchall is hoping to lead this team to victory. Word of advice for you- GOOD LUCK! You'll need it. With Chasers Robin McCormac, Hunter Trakiavich, and Aiden Youngsworth, he's obviously hoping that someone will take sympathy on them. The beaters don't look too bad, except for the fact that the only thing that they've hit in their life is a remote control. Ladies and Gents please welcome Yasmine Jajumee and Owen Brooks. Branchall might have actually done something right with this piece-o-crap team with the Seeker- Isabelle Morton." The team was in hysterics and I smiled, imagining the furious looks on all of their faces.

"Too bad his poorly put together rag tag merry bunch of misfits has no chance against the team that makes us proud to be Gryffindors. Everybody welcome... THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! They're sure to win with excellent Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Nazi himself." I walked out onto the field, rolling my eyes at my introduction.

"He was definitely thinking when he put the mischevious missing-their-marbles magicians together on the Beater team. Everyone, my best friends, Fred and George Weasley!" Lee continued. With a whoop, the twins followed me out onto the field.

"And my, my what do we have here? Who is that playing seeker? Why this guy needs no introduction- Harry Potter! And of course, last but certainly not least, the Chaser Chicks! These lovely ladies are the daring Angelina Johnson, the extravagant Alicia Spinnett, and hmmm, who is this last beautiful babe? Oh yeah, that's right, the marvelous Katie Bell. Love ya Kates!" Lee said, making a kissy face at Katie. I clenched my jaw. _How dare he distract Bell from the game. _My jaw dropped for a second, only a second when she actually winked back at him. My stomach clenched and I strode forward to shake hands with Joe. Madam Hooch stepped onto the field, looking at me in particular while giving her sportsmanship lecture. She nodded and I turned to fly in front of the hoops. The players then took to the air and Hooch opened the trunk.

"The snitch is released. The bludgers... Hooch picked up the quaffle... AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Lee yells. I decided not to listen to Lee anymore. While his commentary would be funny, it would ultimately be distracting and make us lose the game. I watched as the quaffle zipped between our players. We executed the plays almost perfectly, but Katie was just a split second behind on some of them. _It's probably just the injury slowing her down._

Harry had given me the sign for the Castle. Basically he found the snitch, and pointed in the opposite direction of it, to confuse the other team. It was perfect timing too, because McCormac took a shot at me. I almost smirked when it arked straight toward me. I fumbled with it for a second, nervous about what we were doing. Fred and George came back and flew close on either side of me, while the chasers went back and each hovered in front of one of the hoops. Fred and George were there to make sure I didn't get hit, and to ward off the other team. I shot the quaffle as soon as we got in range and pumped my fist when it went through the left hoop. I looked up and saw Harry catch the snitch. _Yes!_

We all landed in a group, with Harry still clutching the snitch. I pat him on the shoulder while the twins messed up his hair and the girls hugged him. It was like a group hug, kinda. Suddenly, Katie took a couple steps away from the group.

"KATIE!" She yelled, and a guy who was majorly sagging walked over and gave her a hug. The guy was wearing a baseball cap and had a really thick mustache. Oddly enough, he looked familiar. I glanced at the team and the rest were watching the little scene too.

"What?" The guy asked in a low voice. I shook my head, motioning everyone into the locker rooms. _Who is this guy? Why is he with Katie? And why do they look like twins? Is Katie really Katie?_ It looked like he was going to stay outside, but I told him to go in too. _Perfect time for questioning this freak._

"So uh... Katie. Who is this?" I asked, pointing towards the guy. I tried to keep my face blank, but I'm not sure if it totally worked. I didn't even have to look at the rest of the team to know they were on guard. I could just feel it.

"My... boyfriend." Katie said. I nodded, noting the pause before she said it_. There's something wrong about this. _But the twins sighed, and relaxed just a little bit.

"What's your name again?" George asked. _He knows this guy?_

"Yeah, didn't Katie just say it was Katie?" Angie asked. I had so much I wanted to say, but the team deserved to get their questioning in too. The guy nodded fast_. A nervous quirk. He's hiding something._

"Of course she did. Yeah, my name's Katie. You know... spelled K-T." He explained, eyes jumping around every few seconds. _He's lying._

"What's it stand for?" Harry asked, still not looking entirely convinced.

"Kristofer Thomas." He said. I glared at him, and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Oh." Fred said, leaning back against a locker. I knew that he wasn't relaxing though; he was pulling out his wand.

"Okay." Alicia said, bending over to dig through her bag. She keeps her wand there during practice, so she was getting it out.

"What did you think of the game?" I asked, testing 'KT'. He shrugged.

"Those plays were awesome! The way you guys weave in and out of each other was truly incredible. And like, you knew exactly where to throw the pass and your teammate was there, man! It was amazing! On the Castle play though, you need to make a bigger distraction because Morton was right behind Harry. But other than that, it was truly, epically, marvelously amazing." He said. The alarm in my head went off as soon as they knew the Castle. We had never done it before, so no one should know it. I nodded at the twins. _They'll know what to do._

In a flurry of motion, everyone was gripping their wands, pointing them at the two people in question. Katie had her arms pinned behind her back by the twins, who also had their wands at her throat. My heart clenched to see her like that, but honestly, it might not be her. Not after all of this. KT was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Tell me who you are _now_ before I hex your little friend here till she can't feel it any more." I said, hoping I sounded as scary as I was going for. Plus I was pissed off, so that should help. KT didn't say anything.

"No?" I asked, pointing my wand at Katie. I really hoped this would work because there was no way I could send a hex in her direction. Even if it wasn't really her. Katie let out a squeak of fear, and it pained me to know that sound was because of me.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" KT yelled in a surprisingly familiar voice. _But that's not possible. Katie's right over there._ KT looked over at George and he dropped Katie's arm. He gave Fred a look, and Fred dropped her other arm too. Katie looked on the brink of tears. KT had long brown hair that was falling out of the hat on his head. _God, get a haircut, you hippie._

"Wood, stop." Angelina said, taking a step toward the person in question. He took off the hat and ripped the mustache off, revealing our very own Katie Bell. _What. The. Hell?_ Harry took one look at what was happening with wide eyes, and shook his head once before heading out the door. _Wish I could too, mate._

"Katie?" Alicia asked with a hurt look on her face. The Katie not in Quidditch robes nodded.

"Do you want me to explain now or later?" She asked, on the brink of tears. I was numb. I couldn't find the heart to make me feel bad. I felt like I just short circuted or something.

"It's okay Katie. Just tell us later." Leesh said, pulling Angie out of the room too. The Quidditch robe Katie sniffed, and I glanced back at her. I didn't even feel the shock when I saw it was Leanne.

"You're you again." Katie said, with a broken hearted smile. Leanne nodded and hugged Katie before hurrying out the door.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I guess I started to regain feeling because my heart clenched again as the twins stood on either side of her. She smiled weakly at them. _This is what we were talking about. _They mouthed at me.

"Honestly? Because I was afraid. I was afraid of what you would do when you found out that I wasn't supposed to play for two days because of my arm injury. I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me, and get all mad. Fred tried to tell you at breakfast. I stopped him. He didn't do anything wrong. George got me the Polyjuice Potion without knowing why. He didn't do anything wrong. I am the only one at fault here. I'll take the consequences." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. The twins gave her a little squeeze before leaving; they knew she wouldn't want them to see her cry. I just kept staring at her; appauled that she could think of a scheme like this and respecting her for trying to solve her problem without upsetting me. Although that kind of backfired.

"I'm sorry I deceived you. I'm sorry I shared the plays with an outsider. I'm sorry that you have to find a new chaser now and that I caused this whole ordeal. So thanks for being a great Captain and I'm sorry that I just ruined the team... Bye." She said, turning around and headed for the door. _'Then forgive her when the time comes, okay?'_ I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, although it was barely audible.

"Bell."


End file.
